This invention, generally, relates to electronic systems and circuits for generating various scenes digitally in a continuously changing pattern and, more particularly, to a landing light pattern generator for use in flight simulators.
Since 1968, systems have been known for generating perspective images on a television screen. Such perspective images can be generated in real time for use in training applications such as pilot training, wherein the viewed image changes in response to the control actions of pilot in a flight simulator.